servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 10: Lawless
Lawless '''ist die 10. Episode von Servamp. Licht und Lawless streiten sich darüber ob man in der Welt etwas werden kann oder ob jeder Bedeutungslos bleibt. Ein Rückblick zeigt Lawless mit einer ehemals Geliebten die zeitgleich Prinzessin eines Landes war und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Frieden... Handlung Alles beginnt mit einem Rückblick in dem Lawless seinen vorherigen Eve auf ein Pianokonzert (von Licht) begleitet und sich entschließt, dessen neuer Servamp zu werden. Kurzer Hand ermordet er seinen Eve und beschließt Licht zu treffen, dessen Pianostück ihn so bewegt hat... Lawless und Licht diskutieren und kämpfen schließlich - Lawless ist der Ansicht, dass keine Mensch auf der Welt eine Bedeutung hat und jede Existenz eigentlich sinnlos ist. Licht ist da gegenteiliger Meinung und behauptet, dass Lawless der einzige ist, der nicht "ist" und nichts "sein will". Er wirft seinem Servamp vor, dem Namen "Habgier" nicht gerecht zu werden, da es nichts gibt, das er eigentlich haben möchte oder sein/werden will. In einem Rückblick sieht man Lawless in einem fremden Land mit einer Frau namens Ophelia, die außerdem die Prinzessin dieses Landes ist. Die beiden stehen sich sehr nahe und in einem Rückblick im Rückblick sieht man, wie Lawless als Vampir verurteilt und gehängt wird, als er schließlich in Gestalt des Igels ist, greift Ophelia nach ihm und rettet ihn. Auch wenn Lawless sie mit seinen Stacheln verletzt lässt sie ihn nicht los. Doch Lawless' Glück sollte nicht lange währen, Spannungen zwischen Ophelias Land und dem Nachbarland forcieren eine Hochzeit zwischen ihr und dem Prinzen des Nachbarlandes. Lawless will Ophelia beschützen und will mit ihr fliehen, dass sie in Freiheit leben können. Ophelia jedoch macht klar - es ist nicht Freiheit, dass sie am meisten begehrt, sondern Frieden. Frieden der beiden Nationen. Sie möchte ein Symbold des Friedens werden indem sie dafür den Prinzen heiratet. Und tatsächlich schließen die beiden Länder nach der Hochzeit eine Allizanz, die jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer ist. Der Rat beschließt, dass Prinzessin Ophelia um des Friedens Willen sterben müsse. Lawless hat dies belauscht und will Opheila erneut retten, in dem er mit ihr flieht - doch sie wiederholt nur, dass alles was sie will Frieden ist. Ihr bedeutet der Frieden mehr als ihr eigenes Leben. Lawless kommen die Tränen und er deutet an, dass er einfach alle töten könne, die ihr etwas tun wollten, doch Ophelia sagt ihm, dass er dies nicht tun würde, oder könnte - er würde ihr niemals das nehmen, was sie am meisten begehrte. Ophelia äußert, dass der Servamp der Habgier gut zu ihr passe, da sie den Frieden so sehr begehre, dass sie dafür sterben würde. Auf dem großen Platz wird sie schließlich hingerichtet: ihre Worte an das Volk - sie hoffe sie würden nun ihn Frieden mit dem Nachbarland leben - bewegten auch Lawless. Und wieder war Frieden. Eine Statue wurde errichtet, auf die Lawless Tag und Nacht aufpasste. Zwei Menschengenerationen später sitzt er noch immer da und weint über ihren Verlust. Old Child erscheint und erzählt ihm von dem Treffen der Servamps, erst will Lawless nicht, doch erscheint schließlich doch. Verzweifelt darüber, dass Sleepy Ash aufbricht um seinen "Vater" (Sensei) zu töten wird er von World End getröstet. Lawless (noch traumatisiert vom "bedeutungslosen" Tod von Ophelia wirft Sleepy Ash vor, er könne damit keinen Frieden bezwecken - auf diese Weise würde es nie Frieden geben. Als Lawless in das Land zurückkehrt, liegt es in Trümmern, eine dritte Nation hat beide Nationen angegriffen und vernichtet. Auch Ophelias Statue liegt in Trümmern. Lawless dekompensiert und lacht und singt, erklärt, dass er nicht traurig ist, da kein Leben auf der Welt eine Bedeutung hat. In der Gegenwart ist Lawless (in abstrakter Gestalt) überrascht, dass Licht nicht weint, obwohl die Geschichte so traurig ist. Wieder diskutieren die beiden. Licht betritt die Bühne und spielt für Elise von Beethoven. Lawless sagt er möge das Lied nicht, weil es traurig sei - Licht widerspricht, nicht das Lied sei traurig, es komme immer auf den an, der es hört und Lawless erkennt, dass ''er ''traurig ist. Er begreift, dass Licht recht hatte und er nicht hart genug versucht hatte etwas zu sein. Auf der Frage wer er ist, erkennt Lawless, dass er derjenige ist, der Ophelias Hand hatte halten wollen, der ihre Hand niemals hätte los lassen sollen. Er erkennt, dass er derjenige hätte sein sollen, der mehr für sie kämpft uns sie rettet. Er erkennt '''wer er nun sein will. Nun befreien sich Licht und Lawless aus ihrem Versteck. Higan tritt ihnen gegenüber... Unterschide zum Manga ... Charaktere * Sleepy Ash (Flashback) * Old Child (Flashback) * Lawless * Higan * Shamrock * Licht Jekylland Todoroki * Ophelia (Flashback) * World End (Flashback) * The Mother (Flashback) * All of Love (Flashback) Navigation Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Anime